Talk:Patrick Drake (Jason Thompson)/@comment-209.151.177.218-20140720223136/@comment-5660329-20140722222502
Hey, so I don't know if you're talking to ME; I can only imagine that you are, so here we go: First of all, I can understand Patrick yelling at Rafe about his dead baby, but I really don't think that making a scene in the hospital room was the place for it. He could have waited until a better time and he could have at least tried to hear what Rafe wanted to say; Rafe didn't want to run his family off the road, someone put him up to it. I think Patrick should have tried listening and getting the full story before going off on someone who was in the hospital. Second, I can understand Alexis being upset with Rafe; however, Molly got in the car with him when she knew he was leaving. Rafe shouldn't have driven off, but he was a kid who was scared and knew that he'd be in serious trouble if the cops got to him. I'm not saying he was right in doing so, but this is the "fight or flight response"; when people get into situations, whether they're difficult or scary, people tend to either "fight" and stick their ground or "fly" (which is what Rafe did). Again, I'm not saying that Rafe should have done what he did, but he was scared. Regarding your opinion of Silas "not grieving", I think that's bullshit. People grieve in different ways; we've already seen him cry and some people become numb to the pain that they feel. I've lost people in my life and you go through the stages of grief: denial/isolation (which is what I think Silas is going through), anger (which we've already seen), bargaining (again, we've seen this already when he said he should have been paying attention to the signs and that he should have been there for Rafe), depression, and acceptance. Some people don't ever reach the "acceptance". Third, Silas didn't "ignore" him. He didn't contact his brother in years, but wanted to meet Rafe. Rafe was the one who didn't want anything to do with him. Obviously they got past it; should Silas have paid more attention to Rafe? Yes, but he was busy with his life and his relationships. I'm not saying it's right, but Silas regrets a lot. I'm not saying that Sam is a crappy girlfriend, so I don't know why you're putting words in my mouth. Patrick himself said to Sam that it would be so easy to make it look like Rafe's dead happened naturally: "All I'd have to do is nick a blood vessel in the brain and no one would question it". That, in itself, should have alarmed Sam. He said that he wanted Rafe dead, so I don't know where you're getting the idea that he didn't. And you're kidding, right? Patrick would want the kid (yes, KID) who ran his family off the road dead. And wow, obviously Patrick said he decided not to!! Do you REALLY think that Patrick would say "Yes. I, Patrick Drake, did intentionally kill Rafe Kovich Jr. on the operating table"?? Do you REALLY think that he would? He could have lied to Sam; he didn't have to tell her the truth and, in her grief over losing her foster child, she may not have realized he was lying to her. And lol you really need to learn something: "Rafe was only brain dead". Brain dead IS dead. Once there is no brain activity, you're dead. Like they said, the machines were performing for him and keeping him alive. Everything that made Rafe who he was, like his personality, was gone. Brain dead IS dead. There is no coming back from that; unlike Nina who was in a coma, Rafe had NO brain activity. Silas did Rafe a favor by not making him suffer anymore. Even if Rafe had miraculously woke up, he'd be a vegetable and that is no way for someone (regardless of their age, but especially in this case, as he was only a teenager) to live there life.